


Riding the Rail

by FairyNiamh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Fondling, Japanese Character(s), Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Not Beta Read, Other, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: This was Mitsuri's favorite time of day.





	Riding the Rail

Mitsuri carefully applied his lip gloss, smacked his lips, and winked at his reflection. He briefly wondered what others would say if they ever saw him in the altered school girl outfit.

He couldn't help it, the satin panties caressed his rear-end and the short skirt let the breeze (and hands) to easily accesses his assets. He would have preferred less material for his top, but he would live with what he had. Making sure to was not tucked and at least half way unbuttoned (from the bottom).

Once upon a time, he had worried and wondered what his friends and family would say if they saw him. He discovered that he couldn’t really care about much outside settling his carnal urges. He looked at the clock and cursed softly. "Shit, 7:30 already."

He ran to his preferred rail car and waited for the rush to start. He chewed on his lower lip as the car filled, and pushed him against the wall.

So many hand caressed his ass, tits, and even his cock. The longer he was played with, the harder it was not to scream and release his load on a passing student or business man.

Once the hour-long morning rush was over, he fell into an empty seat, spread his legs, and finished himself off quickly and efficiently.

Once he caught his breath he noticed an attendant staring at him. "Why bother with underwear? You always lose them?"

Mitsuri blushed as he finally noticed that, yes, he had lost his panties... again.

Oh well, the mind-blowing orgasm he had was worth a dollar pair of panties. Though, maybe he would go without them during the afternoon rush.

Well, that was something worth thinking about.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen way too much hentai. XD


End file.
